


Love at First Bite

by Jessicorn1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, New York City, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Piperbeth Fanfic- Vampire AU.Annabeth and Percy have been vampires since forever. They're on a trip to New York when Annabeth sees a girl in the library who she can't help approaching.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1- Annabeth

Percy and I had existed nearly as long as history itself. We had walked down Roman roads and ridden horses through medieval countryside. We had caught the first steam trains and aeroplanes. Nothing lasted before the next thing replaced it, except us.

I didn’t know any other vampires. I must have been turned at some point, but I had no recollection before I woke up like this. It hadn’t been long, perhaps a century, before I turned Percy in my loneliness. Perhaps I had hoped for romance, but that had never turned out, we were the best of friends, despite many an argument.  
“New York has changed since last time we were here.”  
“Last time we were here it was still a colony of England.”  
“Where did you want to go?”  
“The library.”

New Yorkers hurried past us and rubbish blew by on the wind. Thousands of people filled up the streets, inching toward their destination. I was glad we didn’t feel the cold, because it was the dead of winter, and I hadn’t brought a coat. We had fed yesterday, but the smell of blood was still on the air. It was in every big city, it couldn’t be escaped. We’d learned to ignore it over years.

“Of course it’s the library. Is there any library you haven’t visited.”  
“This one.”  
Percy rolled his eyes.  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Go back into the forest. I like it better than the city.”  
“We won’t be here for long.”

The library loomed before us. I could see every contour of the building in perfect relief, unlike a human. I didn’t know much about human vision, I had little memory of it, so I had to trust Percy on that.

We walked inside. People looked at us as we went, something about us drew their eye, but they never talked or remembered us.  
I walked through, examining every wall. Percy did the same, but he jittered more than I did. He preferred running wild, having something to do. Building like this reminded me of how old I was, and of my beginnings. Perhaps the same happened to Percy.

Did he regret allowing me to turn him? It would have been easier for him to have lived a normal life.

I was about to ask him when the hallway opened onto a room full of desks. There were plenty of people around, but my eye caught on a girl. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders, and she wore a heavy coat, even in the library. A shiver ran through me as I looked. I couldn’t be cold, I was a vampire, so it had to be something else.

I should have kept my distance. Percy and I had made a pact that we would kill anyone who got close to us, to keep us out of danger of being discovered. But I couldn’t. I was drawn to her. Even her blood smelled sweeter than any other, eclipsing the other scents in the room completely. A fang descended, biting into my lower lip. I forced it back, trying to clear my head.  
“Are you alright?” Percy grabbed my shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah… fine.”  
“If you’re fine, I’m a human.”  
I rolled my eyes at him, but that didn’t bring me back completely. I had to talk to her.

I shook his hand off my shoulder and walked over to her. I didn’t know what to say, I hadn’t had a conversation with anyone but him in years.

“Hi, I was wondering if you knew the location of the books on architecture, I haven’t been to this library before.”  
The girl looked up at me, and I saw her eyes. They seemed to change colour, from green to blue to brown. Something was up with this girl.  
“Over there.” She pointed to a shelf. “Do you need any help finding anything, I’m studying architecture.”  
I looked over at her work. It was good, a precise drawing of an apartment building. I examined the sheet and looked at the one which specified what she needed.”  
“You’re just missing a pool. You could do an infinity pool on the roof.”  
“It wouldn’t work with this air conditioning unit.”  
I examined the plans again, creating an image in my mind. I grabbed a spare sheet of paper and sketched my new plan. She examined it closely.  
“That’s incredible, how did you-?”  
“I’ve studied architecture, and I’ve seen some innovative designs in my life.”  
“What’s your favourite?”  
“Partial to the Parthenon, but there’s plenty I like.”  
“The Parthenon is great, ancient architecture that is still standing is amazing.”  
“If only you could have seen it new.”  
Luckily she didn’t really seem to notice that. I needed to be more careful.  
“Are you here on holiday, or have you just never been to this library before?”  
“I’m here on holiday. I haven’t been to New York for years. You think you could show me some of the new stuff?”  
“Like new builds? When were you here last time?”  
“A good long while ago. We can start with the Statue of Liberty.”  
It was such a stupid thing to say, but I wanted to know how she would react. Something made me think it would be ok. I’d never been this sure of something so thoughtless.  
“Uh… ok.”

She closed her books and put them in her backpack, swinging it onto her shoulder. Percy came over and Piper looked up at him suspiciously.  
“Piper’s going to show me around the city. You can do whatever you want.”  
“Take however long you want, I’m in no hurry. I’ll call you if I need you.”

Piper led me back out of the library and stopped on the steps.  
“Welcome to modern New York.”


	2. Chapter 2- Piper

Why the hell was I taking this girl around the city? What had compelled me to leave the library with a complete stranger?  
It was something about the damn girl. She was unearthly. She’d asked me a normal question and I’d looked up. That had been my first mistake of the night. Her blonde hair had been thrown across her shoulders casually and her grey eyes sparkled as she looked at me. Her face was so perfect, as if a god had sculpted it.  
Everything she said was a little off. When we discussed the Parthenon, she had said _if only you could have seen it new _, as if she had been there, and _we can start with the Statue of Liberty _, as if the last time she had been here was before that. The Statue had been erected in something like the 1880s. How could that have been the last time she was here?  
Either she was a great actor or something was fishy.____

__

__

__

__

____

____

I took her to the Statue of Liberty and we looked up. The sun shone on the both of us, and I held my hand up to cover my eyes. My shadow was cast to the side, but Annabeth didn’t seem to have one at all. Just a coincidence… maybe the angle of the sun.  
“It was given to the Americans by the French in 1884. Their revolutions were intertwined, and their dislike of the English united them.”  
“You know a lot about it for someone who’s never seen it before.”  
“I never said that. I haven’t seen it in New York before though.”  
Something was up. I was dead sure of that. I didn’t know what it was but I was going to find out.  
“When could you have seen it then?”  
“Where could we go next?” she changed the subject.  
“We could go back to the empire state building. Where do you live?”  
“I don’t have anywhere. I’m sure I’ll be able to find a hotel.”  
Weird. She didn’t seem like the type to leave that to chance.  
We caught the train back up to near the Empire State Building. For someone who’d never been in this city before, she walked with confidence, as if she owned the world.  
“There’s a lot more to show you. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow and I can show you around.”  
“Are you tired?”  
“No.”  
“Neither am I. Want to go to Central Park.”  
“Is that the best idea, it’s getting late?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
I shouldn’t. She could have been lulling me into a false sense of security all evening. But if she’d wanted to, she could have led me down an alleyway and mugged me already.  
I didn’t feel like she’d do that. I didn’t know what it was, but everything about her screamed that I was safe here.  
“Let’s go.”  
Her hand brushed past mine. It was freezing cold.  
“You aren’t even wearing a coat. Here, take this.”  
I could deal with a bit of cold. She felt like she was about to get hypothermia.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”  
She smiled at me. It was just so perfect. Everything about her was beautiful, and I was sure I could stare at it forever. I’d noticed before, but now I drank every second of looking at her in. If she suddenly revealed she was an angel I wouldn’t be surprised.  
She put the coat back of my shoulders and buttoned it up deftly. I wished my coat had a few more buttons, so she’d be in front of me a moment longer, giving an excuse to stare. I wanted to grab her hand and hold it, ask her why she’d spoken to me, and hope she voiced my feelings.  
What the heck? I’d had my share of boyfriends and a few girlfriends, but I’d just met her. What was up with me today?  
We walked along the paths for a while. Annabeth was silent, looking around. I yawned and tried to smother it.  
“Let’s sit down, you’re tired.”  
She pulled me to the side. She was so strong, I couldn’t have resisted if I wanted to.  
She lay me down and sat next to me. The sky was hard to see, but I could make out a few starts. Annabeth started talking about the constellations, pointing them out. I let her words flow over me, only half paying attention to what she actually said. I was more focused on her velvety voice, she spoke so evenly and calmly, like a lullaby. I could feel my eyes closing and the noise of the city fade away.


End file.
